I Like It
by CarterPerfection
Summary: Inspired by a Facebook message I received last October, this is actually the first Carla & Peter one shot I wrote. Rated M for sexual content.


_Carla Connor updated her status: I like it on the kitchen table._

_Peter Barlow likes this._

_Michelle Connor likes this._

Carla laughed to herself and forwarded the message on to her girlfriends.

'Hi girls, it's that time of year again where we should all do something special for October Breast Cancer Awareness month. This year we're going to put 'I like it' followed by where you leave your handbag when you get home, for example 'I like it on the sofa', 'I like it on the kitchen worktop', 'I like it on the table'. You get the idea; just put your answer as your status and forward this to your girlfriends.'

_Michelle Connor updated her status: I like it on the sofa._

Carla liked Michelle's status and checked the time. Seeing that she was still a little early for the meeting, she adjusted her hair in her car mirror and reapplied her lipstick.

Her phone vibrated with a new text. It was from Peter. 'Kitchen table? Thought that was our secret x'

Laughing to herself she text him back. 'Was being the operative word.. Now get back to work! x'

Carla put her phone back in her bag and, making one final check of her appearance, left for the meeting.

Luckily Carla didn't see the reply Peter had sent until after the meeting when she was walking back to her car. 'Can't. All these boxes of knickers just make me think of the sexy black lacy ones I know you're wearing x'

Carla laughed and bit her lip to stop herself as someone got into the car that was parked next to hers. Unlocking her car she dumped her stuff in the back and called Peter as she moved round to get in the front.

'Get us a coffee, Eva, please.' She heard Peter say in the background before he answered. 'Hello, love. How was it?' She heard a soft click and knew he'd pushed the office door shut.

'Er, what do you think?' Carla feigned annoyance. 'That's my girl.' Peter replied, knowing she'd won the contract. 'No thanks to you.' She smirked. 'Only being honest, love.' Peter replied, knowing what she was insinuating.

'So have you actually achieved anything since I've been gone?' Carla smirked, expecting that he hadn't. 'Pictured you in your lacy.' He stopped abruptly and cleared his throat, 'McCullen order's gone, love.' Carla bit her lip to stop herself laughing, 'No it hasn't.' She teased, knowing that that order wasn't due to go until the afternoon.

Carla inspected her nails as she listened to Peter trying to get rid of Sally.

'McCullen order really has gone, love.' Peter returned his attention to Carla. 'Had to get rid of those boxes.' He teased with a whisper.

'I'm impressed.' Carla replied. 'So is it underwear in general or just mine?' She added in a low tone.

He paused for a moment as if contemplating her question although the question needed no contemplation. 'Just yours.'

'Really?' She leant back into the headrest, a low smouldering beginning to burn inside her.

'Well the little things you wear don't leave much to the imagination...' Peter words faded to a whisper and Carla expected Eva had already returned with the coffee.

'I guess not, but you were wrong earlier, they're not black today.' She teased.

'I'm never wrong about these things, Carla.'

'Meet me at the flat in half an hour and I'll prove it to you.'

'You're on.' Peter replied, but Carla had already hung up.

When Carla got back to the flat Peter had not yet returned from the factory. She kicked off her heels and left her bag where she always did on the edge of the table. Tapping her fingers impatiently on the back of a chair, she decided to make a coffee but the soft click of the door behind her stopped her in her tracks. Before she had barely had a chance to look round she felt Peter push her hair to one side, kissing her shoulder as he trailed the zip of her dress down her back.

'You don't waste any time.' Carla smirked, twisting herself around in his arms which he wrapped around her. She placed her hands against his shoulders, gazing into his dark brown eyes. 'Longest. Half hour. Of my. Life.' Peter whispered between the kisses he softly placed against her lips before kissing her passionately. Carla smiled into the kiss, pushing his jacket free from his arms which, reluctantly removing his hands from her, he allowed to fall to the floor. Parting her lips for him to deepen the kiss, she battled her tongue against his for dominance, his hand running through her thick silky black hair.

Reaching the ends of her hair Peter continued to run his hand down her back, slipping it beneath the open material of her dress, his fingers brushing against her spine. The contrasting lightness of his touch to his kiss sent shivers racing through her body. 'Sorry.' Carla softly chuckled as she unintentionally bit his lip. She felt him smile against her lips and within a split second knew she was forgiven.

Removing her hands from where they'd ended up in his hair Carla allowed Peter to drag her dress over her shoulders. Slowly he pushed her dress down her body discarding it at her hips in lieu of trailing his fingers over the lace of her knickers. Carla gently shook her hips to push her dress to the floor smiling as Peter mumbled appreciatively of her actions.

Breaking away from her lips, Peter kissed her neck and slipped his fingers beneath her knickers. The smouldering Carla had felt earlier quickly reignited itself, he was so close to where she needed him she could so easily have given into him. Feeling him start to push her knickers down her thighs Carla reestablished all the self control she could muster and sidestepped out of her dress, denying him. She couldn't let him realise how wet she already was even though the absence of his hands against her made the ache she felt for him almost unbearable. Quickly Peter relinquished the distance between their bodies as Carla began walking backwards. She pulled him by his tie, not that he needed any encouragement to follow her, undoing it as they walked.

Carla gasped as she walked into the table. Peter's body lightly collided into hers and she felt his hardness protruding through his trousers. He kissed her neck as he hastily removed his shirt, his hands instantly finding the clasp of her bra and pulling it free from her arms. Carla mumbled to herself, pushing the table clear of paperwork before resting her hands on Peter's shoulders to pull herself up to sit on the edge.

Leaning closer to her Peter kissed her breasts as Carla ran her fingers down his chest, blindly undoing his belt. She pushed his trousers down his legs with her feet, trailing her toes against his legs. Kicking his trousers free Peter ran his hands down her sides. This time as he reached her knickers Carla didn't stop him from pushing them down her thighs, Instead she leant back allowing him to remove them completely.

Peter replaced his hands against her thighs, trailing them closer to her before brushing his thumb over her clit. Carla, her hands resting on Peter's shoulders, groaned at his ministrations, his fingers circling her entrance as his thumb continued to tease her clit. Leaning back, she arched her back to him as he slipped his finger inside her. His free hand massaged her breast as he continued to repeatedly slip his fingers into her.

'Peter..' Carla mumbled, attempting to push his boxers down with her feet. Peter recognised the tone of her voice immediately, she needed him fully. Removing his hand from her breast he removed his boxers. Leaning towards the table Peter guided himself inside her. Carla moaned appreciately, wrapping her legs tightly around him. He kissed her neck, his hands rested against her lower back as he thrust into her.

Carla ran her hands through his hair, kissing his neck before leaning away from him. Resting her hands against the table to support herself she unwrapped her legs from him. Moving her leg up his chest, she rested her ankle on his shoulder, which she then copied with her other leg. Lying back against the table, she closed her eyes and arched her back off the table to meet his thrusts deeper.

Holding her beneath her back to support her Peter continued to thrust deeply into her. 'Carla..' He groaned, feeling how close she was and knowing that, given her new position, he wasn't far away either. 'Yeah.' She moaned, her hands curling over the edge of the table beneath her as her breathing quickened.

'Oh..' Carla groaned loudly as she felt herself clamp around him, mumbling as he pushed her over the edge. The sensation of her reaching her climax, combined with watching her, made Peter release into her. He slowed his thrusts, letting her lower herself back to the table and move her legs from his shoulders before removing himself from her. Regaining control of his breathing, Peter rested his hands against the table, watching Carla do the same.

Eventually she opened her eyes, grinning contently at him. He held out his hand to her which she took to pull herself up. She met his lips in a soft kiss. 'I love you.' She mumbled against his lips, her breathing still a little ragged. 'I love you too.' He whispered, squeezing her hand.

Carla ran her free hand through her hair, watching Peter as he bent to pick something off of the floor. 'Not black, you said?' He smirked, her knickers hanging from his finger. 'They're navy.' She shrugged, slipping off the table and retrieving his shirt. 'Hmm..' He laughed, unconvinced. 'Coffee?' She asked, wrapping his shirt around her and doing up one of the buttons to keep it in place. 'Go on then.' He replied, finding the remainder of his clothes and redressing himself.

Carla pushed Peter's coffee towards him, leaning one hand against the kitchen counter as she sipped her own. 'Am I missing something?' Peter asked, moving over to her and resting his chin on her shoulder from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her. 'Like?' Carla smiled, replacing her coffee on the kitchen worktop. She leant back into him, guessing she already knew what he was referring to. He reached across for his phone and scrolled down his Facebook news feed. 'You like it on the table, Michelle on the sofa, Maria on the floor, Fiz.' He paused, rereading Fiz's status again to be sure, 'Fiz likes it on the stairs.'

'Don't we all.' Carla smirked, 'Now why didn't I think of that.' She grinned mischievously, tilting her head back. He caught her eye and they smiled knowingly at each other. 'Not as if we haven't, is it, baby?' Carla whispered, breaking the soft silence that had ensconced them. 'Now that.' Peter lightly dug her in her ribs, 'Is definitely.' He dug her ribs again and she turned, catching his arms as she moved away from him, laughing. 'Our secret.' Peter smirked, pulling her back to him. He moved in to kiss her but she leant her head back and he had to settle for kissing her neck.

She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back. 'I'm not very good with secrets.' She teased. He gazed into the dark pools of her eyes and she raised her eyebrows suggestively. 'Don't go there, Carla.' He whispered. She walked her fingers up his chest and curled her arms behind his neck. 'It's not what you think, y'know.' He smiled imploringly at her. 'The statuses..' She shrugged, looking over at her handbag which was, surprisingly, still on the table. 'It's just where us girls like to leave our handbags.' She kissed the corner of his lips and detached herself from him, picking up her coffee.

Peter reached out to pull her back but she was too quick for him. He stepped behind her, placing his hands against the kitchen worktop, either side of her body, lightly pinning her there. 'I thought.' He whispered in her ear. Carla tilted her head back to catch his eyes. 'That was just your interpretation though baby, I never said that, did I?' She replied truthfully. Peter opened his mouth as if to speak but stopped himself. 'Well I was hardly going to correct you now, was I?' Carla whispered, a dark glint highlighting her eyes. 'You never fail to surprise me, you.' He leant across and kissed her. 'You wouldn't want me to.' She whispered against his lips.


End file.
